


And Again

by Dana



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why don't you ask her yourself?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Again

Donna smiles, something undefinable in her eyes.

'Why don't you ask her yourself?'

He turns, slow but steady, sees – no world away, a short stretch of tarmac instead, something impossible, flesh and blood and _real_. Beyond anything and everything that should or should not be, Rose Tyler has made her way back. How? Time for questions later. Because, well, first things first.

Running, always running, start a thing and never stop – blind-sided by the rush of it, the joy and the relief.

But the universe must have something against him, because he doesn't see it until it's –

' _EXTERMINATE_!'

– too late.


End file.
